blades of rivalry
by BinonaGrace
Summary: 'thats it! You two are suspended! Perminently. With immediate effect' oh no they've really done it this time! not-yet-channy have messed up and must do couples ice skating to get their jobs back. a tale of love, hate, sacrifice and drama!
1. xx promo xx

**OK this is an idea I had for a new multi-chapter. Don't worry so sketchy? So random! Is still on, I just had to get this story idea down, I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own swac or blades of glory ;) unfortunately**

**

* * *

**

What happens when the two biggest stars of condor studio's take it too far?

_'that it! You two suspended, permanently!'_

will they get a second chance?

_'but if you can learn to work together, and sort out your differences I might consider letting you back!'_

but what had Mr condor set up for them to bond with?

_'ICE SKATING?'_

_'doubles ice skating actually'_

_'DOUBLES ICE SKATING?'_

will they ever get the hang of it?

_'whoa' says sonny before falling into chads arms. They both feel a spark 'oh...wow!'_

will they find love?

_'sonny, I love you!' _

_'Chad I...aaaaaaaaaaah' _

will they ever get their jobs back?

_'Cha__d, I don't think I can do it!'_

_'sonny' but sonny walks away leaving Chad in the middle of a deserted ice rink_

find out in... blades of rivalry. Coming soon to a computer screen near you !

* * *

**So what do you think? I had this idea when I was invited to a ice-skating but the inspiration was blades of glory, you know two rivals coming together to do couples ice skating as its the only way to do the job they love. Watch the film, its fab. But of course the film is two men and they don't fall in love with each other. Plus if it was exactly like film it would be a m rated story. But this a t and my own so its different :)**

**please review or pm me if you think this story is a good/bad idea. Plz plz ill get down on my knees if you want me too I just like some recognition so I can keep writing :D**

**luv**

**Riona xx**


	2. its all your fault!

**So yeah I know this story is on hiatus but I wanted to post at least one chapter befor ei go on holiday in 13 days :) so yeah this is the longest chapter have writen for any storys evr so think of that as being lucky :)**

**im not sure how good this is so bear with me and read it pretty please with Chad on top?**

**The first part might be a bit confusing but it starts in normal time, then it goes to flash back of about 4 hours earlier then goes back to nromal time. But all that should be obvious.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Chad: tell them**

**Riona (me): never!**

**Chad: tell them!**

**Me: I dont want to**

**Chad: if you do i'll have a fine fine good good arguemnt with you!**

**Me: fine**

**Chad: fine**

**me: good**

**Chad: good**

**me: so are we good?**

**Chad: we will be once you tell them**

**me: never! Peace out sukkas**

**Chad: she doesnt own swac!**

**Tawni's pov**

_'5 minutes to show time. So random, 5 minutes to show time'_

this message was playing through the loud-speakers just making me and marshal more and more stressed. Now I know what you're thinking 'omg tawni hart is stressed about something? What is it, why is it so important?' and i'll tell you why! Sonny munroe is missing! And I bet I know what you're thinking now 'what? The amazing tawni hart is stressed about sonny munroe?' and no the world has not gone topsy turvy and no you are not in a parralel universe... or narnia, Grady! So stop asking your computer questions for a minute and listen to me! listen tonights show has movie producers in the audience, and they're here to watch tonights 'check it out girls' sketch and see if its worthy to become a real movie! Well anything with me, tawni hart in it is always worthy but they need to be sure about sonny...oh yeah back to the problem.

During rehearsal sonny was all 'distracted' and couldnt keep focus. She said something about having a jerk-faced problem that she had sorted out. I dont get what she meant but I knew it involved Chad from what happened next. Suddenly Chad burst in through the door holding the latest copy of tween weekly.

'what. is. This?' he yelled pointing at the cover

'a magazine?' sonny answered inocently

'I know its a flipping magazine but look at the cover' he said shoving it in her face so I couldnt see it 'what have you done?'

'I havent done anything. I'm not a reporter' sonny said keeping up the inocent act while holding back giggles 'but I may have talked to one'

'sonny munroe..' Chad said his anger flaring up

'excuse me? Yeah can I stop you for a minute?' the two looked up as if they'd forgotten we were there until I spoke up

'er...sure' sonny said blushing

'what actually is on the magazine?' I asked curiously. I know stress? Care? Curiousness? Oh my hart the things I do for sonny

'ugh...fine' Chad said grudgingly. He held up the glossy teen magazine so I could see the headline and the picture that followed

**CHAD DYLAN COOPER IS GAY?**

And then a picture of him and james conroy on sonnys first date with the jerk that broke my best friends heart and mine. Yes I admit sonny is my best friend. Or was if I dont get this movie deal!

Me and the rest of our cast including sonny burst into hysterical laughter

'c-chad, your gay? Why did you never tell us?' Nico burst out, still laughing hard

't-thats why you got rid of conroy from sonny and tawni. You wanted him for yourself' Grady continued shaking with laughter

'stop it, just stop stop it!' Chad shouted his voice going all high. Sonny gave a loud exhausted sigh leaning on his shoulder

'well your falls uniform is pink Chad. They'd have worked it out for themselves' she said struggling to keep a straight face

'I am not gay!' Chad insisted

'sure you're not' sonny retaliated standing up to face him

'I am not!'

'are'

'not

'are'

'not'

'fine'

'fine'

'good'

'good'

'good' they continued to argue as they walked off the so random stage where we had been rehearsing

'rehearsal over, lets go have pie!' marshal announced. And that was the last time I saw the exploding ball of sunshine.

Mind you, marshal doesnt look so serene...and hungry while he searches high and low for her shouting:

'SONNY! COME ON WE NEED THIS!' and I definitely wasnt shouting

'SONNY! THE MOVIE DEAL SONNY,IT'LL BE GREAT FOR US!' psht psht nah i'd never do that for anybody. Not even my best friend! Ok fine maybe I did.

'I dont know tawni, maybe we'll have to do the show without her' marshal told me. I felt my eyes widen in shock

'b-but the movie! I wont get more fans and admirers' I complained following him as he walked towards the stage, to be honest I found it hard to keep up as he was marching like he was on a mission.

'you'll just have to deal with it tawni' he said opening the door to the stage

'but?' I started pulling him back

'no but tawni! We'll do sally jenson and the case of stolen sandwich' marshal said 'just go get ready for that sketch'

'hmph but'

'what did I say about buts?'

'okay then, what is going to happen about the movie?' I asked

'well we'll see if sonny turns up during the show then we'll go ahead with the sketch. If not then i'm sorry but I dont think the producers will come again' marshal broke this quickly 'now go get changed quickly we've got...'

_'2 minutes to show time. So random, 2 minutes to show time'_

'thnkyou' he said before rushing to do the final checks. I went back to the dressing room I shared with sonny, hoping that she'd gone back there in the 30 seconds I talked to marshal. No luck there. So I decided to leave a voice mail on her 'off' phone.

'where the hell are you? This might be the last chance for 'check it out girls: checkin out egypt' and if you dont come back in the next 2 minutes then well...you can wait and see what i'll do to you. And it wont be pretty-but I am!'

then I got quickly changed into my judge outfit for the sally jenson sketch and rushed to the stage just moments before

_'are you ready to get so random?'_

started and the curtains opened for the show. It was a good thing sonny wasnt in the first sketch or we couldn't have gone on air.

_10 minutes later_

'thanks for getting my stolen sandwich back sally'

'your welcome fred but remember, dont eat it!' zora said with a smile 'well thats...'

'fine!' sonny and Chad burst I through the stage door continuing to fight as they backed onto the stage. Oblivious to us, the live camera's that were feeding to homes across the world or the audience that were muttering 'Chad Dylan cooper? And sonny munroe?'

'fine!' Chad retorted to her still staring her square in the eyes

'good'

'good'

'FINE'

'FINE!'

'GOOD. What?' sonny said the last bit to me. Coming out of her trance and suddenly becoming aware of the crowd of people watching her. her eyes grew wide and she took a step back. Chad looked up from sonny and did the same thing

'oh no' they said in unison as they realsied where they were and what just happened

'you better say oh no 'cause from what i've just seen it looks like our movie dreams are over sonny' I said

'w-what?' she asked me still staring out at the audience

'i've just seen the movie producers leave and- hey as much as I love being filmed., i'd rather this wasnt broadcast on national television thanks' I told the camera man who had been recording this whole exchange

'they've left?' Chad asked coming over to us. Sonny and me nodded and he smirked 'ha so sonny you're not going to be in a movie? Yes I have won the bet'

'you bet against whether i'd get the movie deal or not?' sonny asked her voice going dangerously high at the end

'yeah, skyler thought you'd get it. I told him you wouldnt, the falls would get a movie instead. So he said he couldnt argue with that but he bet against me anyway'

'run' I advised Chad as I saw sonny glare daggers at him and look like she was going to attack him. He raised his eye-bows til he saw I was being serious

'well thats all folks' Chad said before running towards the door 'peace out sukkas!' and with that he ran back out of the stage door with sonny hot on his tail

'put the camera back on' I whispered to the camera man

'erm well thats all for so random tonight!' Nico tried to ignore it like that had not just happened

'join us next week for the number one comedy show on tv' zora continued the act

'goodbye!' we all said as the curtains closed

'good save kids but what was that?' marshal asked coming over looking stressed

'two clueless kids that are in llove and dont know it yet!' I told him

'Chad and sonny? Come on they're always fighting' marshal said, pointing out the obvious

'oh for my sake, they're flirting marshal!'

'oh...' he said thinking about all this 'well I better tell mr condor'

'oh no' we all said together thinking about the time we nearly got sent to high school

'are you sure thats a good idea?' Nico asked nervously

'well I dont but we need to inform him!' marshal said before turning on his heel and going to find his boss

'well this cant be good' Grady said sitting down on the floor and everyone joined him except for me. Ew why would I ever sit on the floor im tawni hart!

_The next day_

**sonny's pov**

I cant believe that yesterday I was so caught up in Chad big, blue...not caught up in my argument with Chad that I forgot the show then burst onto it whilst carrying on arguing! I feel so guilty and embarassed I got boo's when I came into the studio today but at least Chad did too. Probably the first time he did too! So now i'm just sat in my dressing room being ignored by tawni for crushing her dream.

_'can sonny munroe and Chad Dylan cooper please report to mr condors office imediately' _

came through the loud-speakers and my eyes shot up and I felt frozen with panic. Even tawni turned to look at me. I stood up but my legs felt like jelly. And I was full of questions, was I going to be fired? What would happen to so random? Was Chad going to be fired? When I gathered the courage I made my way to the office. When I went past tawni she hissed in my ear

'hope you get fired' I gulped and walked down the corridor, only to bump into the jerk-face that got me into this mess

'what are you doing here? The office is that way' I asked him pointing in the oposite direcction. His face went red

'er I was er coming ot find you' he siad looking at his shoes

'why?' I was interested now

'I dunno' he said still staring at his shoes

'lets go then' I pushed him down the hall so we could get there on time. Being late would only make things worse. He kinda shuffled down the hall and I suddenly got it. He was nervous! This is rich! The amazing Chad Dylan cooper is scared of mr condor! This is so going on my blog! But maybe not... when I looked at his pale face and saw genuine fear in his eyes, I felt pity for him. Darn my good nature.

When we got to the door with the gold name on it reading 'mr condor: company owner and founder' we stood there for a while just staring at the hardwood door

'you knock' Chad told me

'no you' I insisted

'you'

'you'

'you'

'you'

'lets do rock paper scissors to decide' I suggested

'fine!'

'fine'

'good'

'good'

'lets play!' he said and the game began

'rock paper scissors' we chanted then revealed our choices. Both scissors

'rock paper scissors' we chanted again then we showed our hands. I had paper he had rock. I curled my hand around his fist to show i'd won and felt a little jolt of...something. Not sparks no no no.

'best of three?' he asked me pulling his fist away and I felt something like disapointment

'no I won fair and square, paper beats rock'

'fine i'll throw a rock a you and you defend yourself with paper' he said and the door opened, enither of us had to knock but mr condor stood there and he did not look happy!

'and this is why you're here!' he said and both of us nodded 'come in now!' he barked instructions at us 'sit down!' 'not together' 'in those chairs' and when he was happy he sat down in his dark leather executive swivel chair behind his dark wood desk that matched the door. Both me and Chad looked down at the floor that was also dark wood. 'now what. is. This?' he asked us slamming the newest copy of tween weekly down on the desk and both of us looked up as quickly as posible at the large bnanging noise. Wow those jounalists work fast, on the cover was a picture of me and Chad arguing on the stage staring at each other with our mouths open. The headline above it read

**FINE! FINE! SONNY AND CHAD RUIN SO RANDOM! SHOW WITH ARGUMENT OR FLIRT FIGHT...**

'flirt fight?' me and Chad gasped in unison

'thats not what I am talking about. Have you any idea what this does to the studio? You two have lost a show of so random! A day of filming for Mackenzie falls and a very important movie deal! We have lost so much money and its all your fault!' mr condor yelled in our faces. I stared at the white clean walls guiltily and Chad looked down at his shoes again.

'Chad this is your fault, if you hadnt have started this by stealing my diary and putitng this on your blog none of this would have happened!' I shouted at him

'oh ho this is my fault is this? Then obviously I told tween weekly that 'm gay and gave them pictures too then did I?' Chad shouted sarcastically back

'but if you hadnt..' I tried to say

'but yesterday happened beacsue of what you told the reporters'

'yes but I wouldnt have done that if you hadnt stolen my diary and posted it on the internet!'

'thats it! You two are suspended! Perminently. With immediate effect!' mr condor shouted

'what?' we yelled back in unison

**hehe theres the first chappie ending on a cliffy :) so as I said before this is by far the longest chater ive ever wrote for anyhting its like 8 pages long on openoffice :P and over 2700 words as well!**

**Atm I feel like I always do things wrong :( when I came down this morning my parents told me top go upstairs and go on my laptop or whatever beccause they are cleaning up this mornning. So I came up nand carried on writing this. But then my mum comes up and starts cleaning my room. Then shouts at me for not helping. Then when I get up and try to help she say 'no no its too late now, just leave me to do all the work' so I insist and clean up anywway. And then et told i've done it wrong and should get a job! Wtf?**

**So I love you all and please review this story and read and review all my others :)**

**lots of love**

**Riona**

**xx**


	3. hello mr and mrs cooper

**Hey people :) so I decided to update, I dunno if I should take it off the semi-hiatus and just alternate between this and _so sketchy? So random! _So yeah if you could tell me in like a review or pm it would be appreciated :D**

**this chappy took me yonks to write 'cause I've been busy with school and dance and turning 14 :D so it would have been up like a week or but I was sehr sehr busy. It was originally going to be like REALLY short and end on a cliffy but then I decided to put the effort in and make it longer. Then I ended it and it was still really short so I lengthened it again. If you can guess the two places where I was going to end it then you can have the next chappy dedicated to you :)**

**guess what? I've been ice skating twice recently so it reminded me of this fic...not that I forgot about it hehe no... but yeah it was really good, wait actually I've been 3 times :D I'm getting addicted ;-)**

**disclaimer: did anyone see my two Chad? I did and I thought it was really cute with the whole October second thing but, no, it isn't mine. And neither is the show D:**

_Last time_

_'but yesterday happened beacaue of what you told the reporters'_

_'yes but I wouldn't have done that if you hadn't stolen my diary and posted it on the internet!'_

_'that's it! You two are suspended! Permanently. With immediate effect!' Mr condor shouted_

_'what?' we yelled back in unison_

**sonny's pov**

'no! No no no no no you cant do this to me Mr condor, you just cant!' Chad said, sinking onto his knees and pleading 'please, I'll do _anything_, I'm Mackenzie you cant fire meeeee!' then he sunk on his front and sobbed into the carpet. I patted his back awkwardly, trying not to do the same myself. I sniffed up and looked at my former boss, who was staring dreamily at a black and white picture of two people ice skating in sparkly clothes that I'd never noticed before.

'anything you say?' Mr condor muttered, just loud enough for us to hear. Chad's head snapped straight up and -without even looking at me- he shooed my hand away and shushed me, even though I wasn't saying anything in the first place

'yes anything, I'll do anything! I'll er- babysit Dakota, I'll take your dog for a walk, I-i'll clean the building, I'll...' Chad rambled on and on, still on his knees, practically cuddling Mr condors leg

'okay Chad, Chad, CHAD!' Mr condor shouted, halting chads rambling 'I don't have a dog, but I might pick you up on the babysitting offer though... but that's not what I was talking about. I was thinking, if you two learnt to work together, not like be bib's or fbbf's or whatever it is you say these days, but if you could at least learn not to argue every 5 minutes I might give you your jobs back'

'yes! Just give one week to prove it! We wont fight at all we promise!' I said, looking at Chad

'we promise' Chad repeated

'no, if you want to prove it, your not going to do it here' Mr condor said, glancing back at the black and white picture on the wall

'what?' I asked, confused. I looked at Chad and he shrugged

'where are we gunna prove it then?' Chad asked, getting up off the floor and brushing off his clothes

'well, when I was young-' Mr condor started

'how long ago was that?' Chad asked, rudely

'shut up' I whispered, elbowing him in the ribs

'you see, there you go again. I'm going to just fire you completely and ban you from this building if you don't shut up for 5 seconds!' Mr condor shouted. Me and Chad exchanged glances and waiting 5 seconds before continuing to bicker

'you don't just say things like that to our boss, you heard what he said we might be-' I argued to Chad whilst he spoke over me

'yes but elbowing the greatest actor of our generation is not the way, and you gotta admit, he's no spring chicken...'

'spring chicken? Really Chad, really'

'yes really'

'fine'

'fine'

'good'

'good'

'so, are we good?'

'we're-mph' Chad said as Mr condor put his hands over our mouths

'no, we're so not good' Mr condor said, releasing our mouths so we could breath again. We both took a deep intake of breath in unison

's-so what's your idea then?' I said in-between intakes of breath

'well, when I was young- DONT SAY ANYTHING- when I was young, I dabbled-' Mr condor started. But Chad sniggered

'dabbled' he muttered in my ear, smirking

'trey Dylan brothers' I muttered back, that shut him up.

'zip. it.' Mr condor said before continuing 'I dabbled in the art of ice skating, and I found it a deeply bonding experience, so I have decided that it would be fitting for you two to do ice-skating and-'

'ICE-SKATING?' we both shouted in unison, our eyes wide and mouths gaping

'actually, for you to bond it will have to be doubles ice-skating'

'DOUBLES ICE-SKATING?' we shouted again

'yes, don't make me say it again. Clear out your rooms and pack a bag. You will be staying together near the ice skating rink. A limo will pick you up from the studio so be back here in 2 hours. Any questions?' Mr condor barked at us, we both took a step back as he spoke. Once he was done Chad raised his arm gingerly 'what?'

'when you say 'staying together' you don't mean in the same room or anything, do you?' Chad asked, using the whole bunny ears sign and everything

'oh yes, when I say bonding, I mean bonding' Mr condor said, wiggling his eye-brows

'eww!' me and Chad moaned, stepping apart. But inside me I felt a twinge of something, it wasn't happiness, why would I be happy about staying with that jerk face?

'how long do we have to spend 'bonding then?' Chad asked, looking kinda...hopeful? Yeah, probably hopeful it'd be like a day or summat -_-

'at least a month, maybe more if you two argue too much!'

'A MONTH?' we both shouted in unison. But the little annoying voice in the back of my head (that wasn't zora) told me I want this to happen, really

**Chad pov**

sonny and me stood in silence after Mr condor threw us out of his office. She seemed to be musing with herself about something, not that I was looking at her or anything. But she did look gorgeous staring out of the window with a dreamy expression on her face, her hair blowing in the slight breeze. She took in a deep breath and sighed, she blinked a few times and glanced at me before glancing away again, then she took a good look at me and her eyes widened

'Chad?' she asked in a confused voice

'that's mah name, don't wear it out' I said, with a cheesy wink

'what are you doing here?' she asked, not charmed, strange

'well you see, we were both just thrown out of Mr condors office after being told we have to stay in the same room while we learn to ice skate and 'bond'' I explained like I was talking to a toddler

'yes, I know that but why are you still stood here?' she asked

'because I was looking at you...' I said trailing off after 'looking'

'I'm sorry, what did you say?' she asked, a slight smirk on her lips

'I was looking at you..' I said slightly louder

'what? Still cant hear you!' she said in a teasing voice

'I WAS LOOKING AT YOU OKAY?' I shouted, unfortunately sonny got her cow-printed phone out and videoed me.

'gotcha, now if you don't come to mine and help me carry my stuff then this' she played back the video to me, in HD! 'will be going on that delightful video sharing website we call youtube'

'ugh, fine' I said, surrendering

'fine' sonny replied with a small smile playing her perfectly pink...RANDOM lips

'good'

'good'

'so, are we good?'

'we're so good!' sonny said grabbing my wrist, I tried to ignore the sparks as she pulled me down the corridor 'lets go pack'

**tawni's pov**

so I was staring at my amazingly prettiness in my fabulously tawni-licious sparkly light up hot pink mirror when the door opened to reveal sonny leading Chad in by the wrist and I instantly perked up, not that looking at myself didn't make me perky but... never mind. I stood up and clapped my hands together, a huge sonny-like beam on my (pretty) face

'oho! Hello Mr and Mrs cooper' I said in a sarcasticly cheery voice **[an, I know, this is from icarly but still!]**

'shut up tawni' sonny groaned, letting go of Chad and sinking onto the sofa

'well?' Chad asked, looking impatient

'well what?' sonny asked, looking annoyed

'are we going to do this or what?' Chad said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'ooh do what?' I said in a suggestive way

'pack tawni' sonny said in a blunt fashion

'what? Your leaving? Oh, I get it, your moving in with Chad awh!' I said smiling, making hearts with my hands around their heads

'er no' sonny said, pushing my hands down. 'Mr condor thinks we need to 'bond' so he's making us take doubles ice-skating lessons or something for a month. We even have to live together'

'you two? Doing doubles ice skating? Ha I am so going to win the bet!' I said, laughing in joy

'what bet?' sonny and Chad said together 'shut up' they said in unison again 'no you!'

I sighed happily 'ah young love'

'shut up tawni' they both said together and I giggled gleefully

'Nico said that channy would form in the next 2 months, I said nah it'll be at least in the next month AND I WAS RIGHT' I said happily and chad and sonny looked at each other in confusion

'what's channy?' channy said 'this is ridiculous'

'its your couple name sillies!' I said rubbing their heads together. 'I'm going to collect my money, tootles!' I said before making my way to the prop-house

**sonny's pov**

once tawni left an awkward silence filled the room. We both stared at the ground avoiding eye contact

'so...' Chad said, trailing off at the end. Glancing up then straight back down

'so...' I mimicked, scuffing the toe of my converse on the floor

'packing' Chad stated simply, glancing to my side of the dressing room

'yes, packing' I said stiffly, fast walking to my drawer. We spent the next 5 minutes in awkward silence, putting things in my yellow cases, until...

'sonny? What's this?' Chad asked, holding up a box saying CDC stuff. I immediately stiffened

'give me that!' I yelled running across the room to get it

'no, I wanna know what's in this box' Chad said

'no, you cant see that!' I shouted, jumping on his back, in a piggyback position. I didn't realise how awkward that was until after 'give me that!'

'no, lets see what's in here' he said pulling the lid off the box. I jumped down and It revealed all the signed pictures of himself he ever gave me, my Mackenzie falls posters from Wisconsin and the box sets of all the series of the falls from before I came to California. 'what's this then? You have a shrine to me in your dressing room Munroe?' Chad said cockily holding up one of the posters with a heart around his head and 'Mrs sonny cooper' doodled around it in big hearts

'no! This is all from Wisconsin, before I learnt what a jerk you are!' I said defiantly

'then why are these in her and also, why do you still have them? I thought you would throw them away!' Chad said holding up a signed picture of him

'erm...I don't know actually' I said, unable to think up a good comeback

'its 'cause you love me, who doesn't? That's right no-one!' Chad said conceitedly. My eyes widened

'NO' I screamed immediately, trying to cover up my feelings 'psht why would I ever love you ha' I said, my voice going high. It may have just been my imagination but did I see disappointment in his eyes?

'oh, right' Chad said slowly, looking down at the floor 'we better pack then' and the awkward silence was back -_-

_30 awkward minutes later_

'well, I think we're done here. Should we...er...go to your dressing room and get your stuff?' I said, breaking the tension but feeling a bit awkward about asking to go his room

'sure, then we'll er go to my house and yours then come back here I guess' Chad said, rubbing the back of his neck. I nodded and we went to put my stuff in his car. He still had the flashy convertible he had at lookout mountain, I blushed at the memory and Chad looked at me strangely. I shrugged and we went on with what we needed to do. I'd been in his dressing room before, so no surprises there. But going to his house was what I was nervous about...

**heyzoo (that was random) Whatcha think? please review it makes me happy :) **

**right, recently I have become OBSESSED with Taylor swift, (her songs!) and its really funny, every time me and my friend who gets my bus both have our ipod in I'm like 'what you listening to?' and she'll tell me. Then ill say 'don't you wan to know what I'm listening to?' and she always says 'I already know' and EVERYONE goes 'Taylor swift' tehe its funny :D**

**I've also seen camp rock 2 its realllllyyyyyy good :D I've got all the songs on my ipod too (if you haven't noticed I love my ipod, I got it for my birthday and I use it for facebook and fanfic) its waay better than camp rock 1 :P **

**so, I read this on someone else's fic so if anyone actually reads my random rambles on the end of the chappies can you put 'wingonda' on the end of your review or whatever ;-) its my nickname from school/dance**

**lots of love**

**Riona**

**xx**


	4. i cant see another bedroom around here!

**Hey *smiles meekly* please don't kill me! I know its been a while, but I'm alternating between this and my other fic so sketchy? So random! So it is going to take a while to update. But here's a pretty long chappy for you all :)**

**[if you still want to kill me, I'm not in tonight because im going to a Halloween party, im also going to another one tomorrow. Monday I'm in a show so kill me Tuesday kay? ;-)]**

**I hope you like this, its kinda fillerish but not, because it needs to be in here =]

* * *

**

**also, i know i put an a/n on before with this but i deleted that so, here it is:**

**i have done a promo for thhis on youtube :) if you waant to watch it my youtube user is littlemissfizzy or put www. youtube .com /watch?v=3Jjblg6UHag into the adress bar :) [minus the spaces]**

**

* * *

**

**also, i've put up a new video called 'chad is the man that cant be moved [CHANNY], if you havent noticed its a channy vid to the song 'the man that cant be moved' by the script.**

**its on youtube now, so if you want to watch it go on the same user as before or put www. youtube .com /watch?v=pldlfYuFIN**I

**

* * *

**

**disclaimer: **

**my mum: what do you want for Christmas Riona?**

**Me: I want sonny with a chance!**

**My mum: do I look like I'm made of money? I cant get you that! [lol my mum says that ALL the time XD]**

**Me: oh, okay then... can I have the Tipton hotel then?**

**My mum: no**

**me: awh... can I have Maddy from the suite life?**

**My mum: no!**

**Me: what about cheryl cole?**

**My mum: NO!**

**Me: all right then... I'll have socks :(**

_What happened in the last chapter_

_'sure, then we'll er go to my house and yours then come back here I guess' Chad said, rubbing the back of his neck. I nodded and we went to put my stuff in his car. He still had the flashy convertible he had at lookout mountain, I blushed at the memory and Chad looked at me strangely. I shrugged and we went on with what we needed to do. I'd been in his dressing room before, so no surprises there. But going to his house was what I was nervous about..._

Chad held the car door open for me as I got in, like a gentleman would. Ha, I just used the words 'Chad' and 'gentleman' in the same sentence. Then, as he went around the car to get in the drivers side, I opened the little flap on the ceiling that blocks the sun and usually has a mirror in it because I wanted to check my hair looked al-right, not for Chad psht no, just because...okay it was for Chad! It had a mirror all right, but I noticed a blue sign written on some Mackenzie falls stationary. I pulled it down to have a good look at it, and actually laughed out loud. When Chad got in and buckled up, he turned to me and saw what was in my hands

'oh, good, you found the list of rules in my baby' Chad said, and I checked the title and it said exactly that!

'you have a list of rules in your car?' I said, giggling.

'yeah! Its so nothing happens to Cheryl!' Chad said, stroking the steering wheel

'you named your car after Cheryl Cole?' I said, disbelievingly **[a/n I dont know if anyone knows who cheryl cole is in america, but its what everyone says here so yeah I decided to put it in XD]**

'yeah, so? She's hot!' Chad said defensively. I felt something red hot burn through me, it _definitely wasn't_ jealousy though, _definitely not!_

'come on! We've gotta go! We have only half an hour until we've got to be back!' I shouted at Chad

'ooh, someone's jealous!' Chad said smirking 'I always knew you were in love with me!'

'I am not in love with you! And I wish you'd stop insisting that I am!' I said, quoting the time Selena came to condor studios

'fine, we'll go! Sheesh!' Chad said starting up the car 'wait! But we need to go over the rules!'

'just go!' I shouted and Chad pulled out of the car park without a word. I glanced at him but he was staring straight ahead awkwardly, so I copied him staring at the road in front of the car. Suddenly the car stopped abruptly

'we're here!' Chad said and looked up, I saw my apartment block

'but I thought we we're going to your house first' I said confusedly

'we are' Chad said getting out of the car. I followed him out

'you mean that you lived in the same apartment block as me, all this time, and you never told me?' I asked him

'um, yeah?' Chad said, it sounding more like a question than an answer

'which floor?' I asked, as we started to walk towards the building

'the 5th floor' he said

'I live on the..' I tried to say

'6th floor, I know. I came over, remember? When you dropped your phone down the sink? With Hayden' Chad cut in, saying Hayden's name in disgust

'yeah, I remember, I've got a new door now!' I said as we got into the lift

'oh yeah, heh heh sorry about that' Chad said nervously, I did a Mackenzie falls worthy gasp and Chad whirled around to look at me

'Chad Dylan Cooper said _sorry?' _I said melodramatically, Chad pushed my arm playfully

'yeah, but don't get used to it! I've got a reputation to uphold you know!' Chad said

'well, that reputation will come crashing down when your wearing tights' I said smirking, Chad stopped smiling automatically and his big ocean blue sparkly blue eyes widened

'what?' he gasped

'you don't know?' I laughed loudly 'ice skaters wear tights!'

'yeah! The girls!' Chad exclaimed

'the boys do too!' I informed him still laughing

'Chad Dylan Cooper does not wear tights!' Chad said as the lift doors opened to reveal a crowd of paparazzi, we both groaned

'why would Chad Dylan Cooper wear tights?' Santiago Heraldo said, holding a microphone into his face

'why are you two together?' another of the paparazzi said

'are you dating?' Santiago said

'NO!' me and Chad both shouted in unison

'ooh defensive!' Santiago said smirking, Chad and I looked at each other and immediately pushed through the crowd

'here it is!' Chad called, unlocking his door, we both rushed inside and shut the door on the paparazzi. Once inside we stood there awkwardly in silence.

'ugh! I can see the headlines tomorrow! 'Chad Dylan Cooper wears tights!'' Chad said sighing, breaking the silence

'yeah, well, even if it doesn't come out, it soon will, when we're ice skating...' I said, suddenly remembering

'ICE SKATING!' we cried

'we've got 10 minutes to be there!' Chad shouted as we pulled random clothes out of his wardrobe and into a suitcase

'we'll have to leave it at this for now, and buy more when we're there' I said, zipping up the suitcase

'okay, I'll pay' Chad said, as we pushed out of the apartment and through the crowd of paparazzi that had doubled in size. We repeated the action for my stuff and just about made to the studio with 30 seconds to spare.

'good, you're here. You have 10 minutes to say your goodbyes and then meet back here to go to your home for the next month' Mr condor ordered

'okay Mr condor' me and Chad said in unison before running to our sets

**chads pov**

I don't really know why I went back to my set to say goodbye. I don't really like any of them, they're just to...clingy. I'm probably better friends with the randoms than them

'chaddy? What this about you leaving? You wont leave me, will you?' Penelope said, hugging my arm. See what I mean about clingy?

'I'm going to have this bonding thing with sonny for a month' I said, trying to push the girl off my arm but she was like a limpet. The more you tried to get her off, the more she held on

'you mean that _sunny_ girl from chuckle city?' Penelope said, sounding repulsed

'yes, her name is sonny' I said, trying to walk away

'so? And why cant I come?' she whined

'because you just cant' I said, it sounding final, unfortunately Penelope has the intelligence of a doornail so she didnt listen

'you wont forget me, will you chaddy?' she begged

'sure, sure, yeah, whatever' I said, uncaring. I then pushed her off my arm and made my way to Mr condors office, not stopping to say goodbye to Trevor or Marta or anyone

**3rd person**

sonny Munroe's goodbyes at so random were completely different to Chad's. They wnet a little like this:

'hey guys' sonny said, walking into the prop-house wit tears in her eyes

'what's wrong?' tawni asked, fake caring, but sonny didnt notice

'tawni? You're caring? Awh' sonny said, smiling

'no! That's the kind of acting that means I don't have to go on a bonding session for a month' tawni explained. They rest of the cast gasped

'sonny's leaving?' Grady asked, sonny nodded sadly 'but who's going to give me my special talk time?'

'and help me train for my martial arts exam?' zora exclaimed

'and help me get girls?' Nico butted in

'and help me get rid of the guys I don't want to date?' tawni added.

'you're going t have to find someone else to help you guys out. Or work out your problems yourself' sonny said, she looked at her watch 'okay, I've only got 2 minutes until I've gotta go so I'd better be quick' sonny said before pulling them all into a big group hug 'oh I'm going to miss you all'

'get off me!' tawni screeched pulling away 'my bubble, _my bubble_!' she said, drawing an invisible bubble around herself, sonny giggled

'bye!' she said cheerily, leaving

'bye' everyone except tawni chorused, she just waved half heartedly.

_Meanwhile_

Mr condor waited outside his office for Chad and sonny to come back. The teen jerk throb made it back first, followed by America's sweetheart.

'sonny' Chad sneered

'Chad' sonny snarled back

'are you ready to go?' Mr condor asked

'yeah' both of the teens said in unison

'good, we'll get you into the limo then' their boss said, leading the way

'a limo?' sonny gasped

'yeah, so? I go in lino's all the time! I have my own limo company _limochad_ and my own private jet _airchad'_ Chad boasted as they got in the black hummer limo

'do you really have to boast to make yourself feel good, chaddy?' sonny said patronisingly

'shut up' Chad said. That was the last thing that was said for the whole journey, but when the arrived they certainly had something to talk about. Even Chad was amazing by the magnificent building in front of them. It was at least 30 storeys high with a red carpet by the big double doors and a sign above saying 'the Tipton' **[a/n yes I couldn't think of another hotel name, just think of it as another, completely different, Tipton hotel okay? :)]**

'oh wow!' they gasped together. They got out and ran inside to the impressive lobby. It had plush red carpets, black leather sofa's, a roaring fire in a marble fireplace, big oak front desks, two staircases leading up to the rooms and apartments with red carpets on them and to top it all off there was a huge crystal chandelier hung from the high ceiling. On the front desk was a young girl in her twenties with long blonde hair and a green uniform with a gold T in the right corner. She had a gold name tag on that said 'hello, I'm Maddy'

'hello and welcome to the Tipton hotel, do you have a booki... OH MY GOSH YOU'RE CHAD DYLAN COOPER AND SONNY MUNROE!' she screeched while Chad and sonny held their ears.

'she said my name first!' Chad whispered in sonnys ear.

'so?' sonny whispered right back, blushing at the close contact

'why are you two here together? Are you guys dating now? How long are you staying? Do you have a booking?' Maddy said in one breath

'we are not dating!' sonny stated in disgust. Chad glanced ta her, a little hurt at how quickly she said it

'yeah' he muttered 'we're here for a month and we do have a booking, its under condor studios'

'okay then, ah here it is! You're in room 246 on floor 14' Maddy said handing over a door key and a welcome pack

'thanks!' sonny said cheerily, and they walked up the beautiful staircase to their room. Chad put the key card into the holder and opened the door for sonny. 'oh my gosh' sonny gasped

the room was in the same colour scheme as the lobby with the same plush red carpet, black leather sofa, marble fire, but it had a little kitchenette with a double fridge/freezer, an oven ect. It also had a huge flat screen TV and two doors leading off into what they assumed to be the two bedrooms. Sonny went to one and Chad went to the other.

'wow! This is perfect!' sonny exclaimed walking into the huge bedroom. With a big four poster bed, 2 wardrobes, a dressing table, another flat screen TV and a big window that showed a view over the whole of California.

'what?' Chad exclaimed confusedly, walking into a big blue bathroom. Sure it was pretty with blue tiles, a big jacuzzi bath and the rest but where was he going to sleep? Both Chad and sonny walked back into the living room, sonny with a huge grin on her face, Chad with a confused expression

'what your bedroom like?' sonny asked excitedly

'er, its a bathroom' Chad stated, opening the door and showing sonny the bathroom

'huh? But where are you going to sleep...' sonny asked, realisation dawning on the two of them

'oh no!' they both shouted

'no, we cant be!' sonny said

'well unless you see another bedroom around here then we're going to have to!' Chad said

yes, sonny and Chad have to sleep in the same room, in the same bed!

**Sooo, what d'ya think? I hope you like it! It took me a while to write this :)**

**hey, in your review, why don't you answer some of the questions :) (in italics is my answers)**

**what are you being for Halloween?**

_**A VAMPIRE :D**_

**What are you wearing right now?**

_**Grey leggings, a red vest top, a red and white stripy crop top that says I 3 Paris and a white cardigan with blur stripes and a black design. Oh and a hat with a panda on =]**_

**what country do you live in?**

_**England :D**_

**what do you think of this chapter?**

_**I think its awful :/**_

**what do you think of this fic?**

_**Dunno, its not my best I don't think :/**_

_**love**_

_**Riona**_

_**xx**_


	5. the hardest month of your lives

**Hello muggles ;-) and how are we?**

**I went to see the new harry potter film yesterday, it was AMAZING :D and I have worked out that I am a wizard, don't laugh or ill use avada kervada on you muggles! (lol jk ;-))**

**this chapter is the one you've been waiting for (insert drum roll here) sonny and Chad start ice skating! I hope you like it**

**i've made a tribute tot he great CDC on youtube, just put /watch?v=Y_kKZwkVpMk on the end of the youtube .com bit and watch :D (it includes the channy kiss and chads awesome birthday song ;-)) my youtube user is littlemissfizzy so check it out :D**

**the description Sam gives them on how to ice skate I got from wiki-how and I don't really get it myself, so chads reaction is kinda my reaction ;-)**

**disclaimer: I own Sam, I own a Ron Weasley jumper (its AWESOME!) but what makes you think I own swac? Because I don't. Just saying'**

**Sonny's pov**

after we unpacked and settled into our new apartment, we just lounged about on the sofa watching the vampire diaries. It was up to the part in the season 1 finale when Jeremy was about to take the overdose when all of a sudden Mr condors face appeared on the screen, zoomed in so much you could only see his eyes and nose

'argh!' me and Chad yelled jumping our seats

_'hello? Hello? Bart! Zoom out!' Mr_ condor yelled, his voice coming through the TV speakers, the picture zoomed out with Bart muttering an apology. _'ah good, you're settled in then?' Mr_ condor said to me and Chad

'W-what?' I stuttered, staring at the TV in disbelief

'you can see us?' Chad asked

_'of course, your clock that's on top of the TV has a tiny web cam in the middle of it, so I can see your every move' Mr_ condor explained, gesturing in completely the wrong direction

'other way sir' I said and he swapped his arms around

_'thanks sonny'_ he said, with a hint of sarcasm _'now, you two get your stuff together, its time you had your first ice-skating lesson' _at this, me and Chad groaned _'no complaints, get sorted!'_ the screen went black and the vampire diaries came back on. It was the ending 'the vampire diaries' bit. We groaned again and I switched the TV off. We made a break for the room but I got there first, the door thankfully had a lock so locked Chad out and got dressed. I pulled on a pair of grey joggers, a brown top with an owl on it and a black leather jacket. Lastly I put on some grey wool uggs and a cream, wool panda hat.

'the rooms free' I yelled walking out and pouring myself a glass of orange juice. Chad walked in and proceeded to spend half an our getting ready 'Chad, we're just going for a private ice-skating lesson, not a Hollywood club. What are you doing in there?' I called

'I'm ready' he said in a 'duh' sort of voice

'good, lets go!' I exclaimed, walking out of the door

'good!'

'fine!'

'fine!'

by this time we'd made it to the limo, where a very bored driver was stood leant up against the car, paparazzi swarming around. As soon as we exited the hotel they all perked up excitedly, taking pictures, shoving microphones in our faces and shouting questions. Chad pushed me towards the limo, shielding our faces with his arm. Once we were both safely inside I could sigh in relief, the attention we were getting was crazy!

'we're here!' our driver, kyle announced, pulling up in front of LA ice rink. Chad got out first and sauntered inside, winking at the cameras that went wild for him. Then I got out, all the people went silent, watching me amble inside with a sleepy smile on my face. Once inside I saw Chad stared wide-eyed at the ice rink in front of him

'what's up, cooper?' I asked, coming up behind him

'there's real ice?' he asked, his voice going all squeaky

'what did you think that we were going to pretend?' I replied sarcastically, when he just looked bashful I burst into fits of laughter 'oh my gosh you actually did!'

'shut up' he said, pushing my arm.

'right, so are you guys ready?' a guy asked, walking up to us, he had longish brown hair and blue-grey eyes and a top that said 'Sam, skating instructor'

'er, yeah' I said, fumbling on my words slightly

'sure' Chad said, glancing from me to Sam and back again

'right, so we'll go get you some skates and we'll get started' Sam said, pointing us in the direction of the skates booth. We walked over together to get some boots while Sam pulled on some black skates and started to whiz around the rink. We were handed a pair of ice skates each, my boots were pearly white with a blue stripe on the outside sides, chads were black and red with cool patterns on. We laced up our skates and walked wobbly to the edge of the rink, holding onto each other so we didnt fall. Sam saw us and skated over, spraying us with ice when he skidded to a stop.

'so, have either of you ever done ice-skating before?' Sam asked cheerily, we both stared back blankly and Sam sighed 'so I've gotta teach both of you to ice-skate, to a professional standard in one month. Without either of you killing each other?' when we both nodded slowly he sighed again 'this is going to be the hardest month of your lives!'

**chads pov**

after completely freaking me and sonny out, Sam told us to step onto the ice. So, sonny automatically put both hands on my arm, I ignored the sparks and put one ice-skate clad foot onto the ice. But the moment I put weight on that foot, I remembered that ice is slippy. Then I found out that ice hurts, when hit hard. And it all went black...

'Chad, Chad?' I could hear sonnys voice and feel someone shaking me frantically. My eye-lids raised lazily and I came to be face to face with Americas sweetheart, who pulled me straight into her arms and hugged me tight. 'don't do that again, okay?' she asked me, pulling back from the embrace. I nodded weakly and gripped onto the side, attempting to get up. My legs slid around like crazy but I made it.

'so, are you ready to start skating?' Sam asked, putting a hand on both of our shoulders, us sliding a bit before regaining our balance

'are you kidding me? I am so out of here!' I said, aiming for the gateway off but just landing on my butt again.

'do you want to lose your job?' sonny asked, holding out her hand to help me up, using her other hand to steady herself on the side of the rink

'no...' I groaned, now stood up.

'okay then, now to start skating you need to Lean on your weak foot, then push in a diagonal direction outwards with your strong foot. Pretend as though you're shovelling snow behind and to the right of you. This will propel you forward. Then bring the right foot back in next to the left and repeat the process. If you would like to glide point the toes out the way they are in for example right foot, point your right toes out. Now just make little loops with your foot or ride on an imaginary scooter that is on the ice.' Sam said all in one breath. I didnt get a word of it so just stood there gripping onto he side of the rink with all my strength whereas sonny just glided off across the ice, not holding on or anything. I watched her in awe, she looked like a beautiful angel skimming across the crystal white ice, her chestnut curls bouncing as she danced. All of a sudden she turned and looked at me, beckoning me forward. I hesitantly skated, one foot then the other, getting into a pattern

'look Chad, your doing it!' sonny cried, skating over to meet me

'I am! I am!' I said grinning like a maniac 'I mean, Chad Dylan cooper can do anything' at this sonnys gorgeous smile faltered, and she stopped skating so I felt bad 'but sonny Munroe can do it better than me?' I said, trying to get back into her good books again

'yes she can' sonny said smiling and I hugged her tightly, forgetting the world. Which was a bad idea considering where we were

'whoa!' we both shouted, the ice disappearing from under our feet. I landed first, then sonny landed on top of me. Her big brown eyes staring straight into my sea blue ones.

'I, I..' sonny stuttered, rolling off me and onto the fre4ezing ice 'I'm sorry Chad'

'its not your fault, sonny' I said, getting up then helping her up 'we've both got a lot to learn about ice skating'

**so, I kow its quite short but recently ive become addicted to MLIA, I read about it on someones story, (loved the story, dont think I reviews, sorry :/) and ive been on it 24-7 :D check it out, its the reason this is so late &short :P**

**so please please review, i'll love you forever :)**

**love**

**Riona**

**x**


	6. your competitiors

**Hey :) so I know its been months but I had no inspiration :( but then it came to me yesterday nd I sat down and wrote this, I hope oyu like it...**

**disclaimer: ieth donteth owneth sonnyeth witheth chanceeth. Youeth understandeth?**

**Chad's pov**

After the slightly disastrous but still amazing because I got to hug sonny... never mind, after the slightly disastrous ice skating lesson sonny and I were unlacing our boots at the edge of the rink. We were sat just close enough that my arm brushed hers as we undid the tight laced on our boots. Sonny's eyes flickered up to mine and the palest of pink blushed graced her cheeks. I gave her an almost smile and pulled off the last of my boots.

'erm, Chad?' sonny said softly, her eyes still locked on my face.

'yeah?' I replied.

'do you want to go and, er, get a coffee or something with me?' sonny asked hesitantly, looking down at her fingers.

'of course, m'lady' I said, pulling out all the CDC charm for her.

'your what?' she asked, putting her hands on her hips as she stood up.

'I said... m'friend? M'rival? M'enemy?' I asked, trying to quickly cover up what I let slip out of my mouth.

'I didnt say that I don't like it.' sonny said, complete with a wink and she walked away. For a moment I just stared after her, in a daze over what she just said until I came to my senses of course.

'sonny! Sonny come back.' I shouted, sprinting in the direction she'd just left in. I reached her just as she came to a standstill outside the in-rink café, a strange expression adorning her face.

'_they have a Starbucks?_' she whispered giddily, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

'yeah, I guess so.' I said, gesturing to the Starbucks in front of us. 'duh!'

''don't you duh me! Come on! Lets go in, it's _Starbucks_.' sonny said having a total mood-swing. Then she grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the warm coffee smelling café. Before I knew it we were stood at the front counter and sonny was 'uhming' and 'uhing' about what coffee she should have.

'sonny, I don't think its wise to have you on caffeine..' I said seriously, sonny looked disgusted and the server was obviously a fan and was giggling while she videoed us on her phone.

'fine then! I'll have a white hot chocolate with sprinkles, whipped cream and marshmallows.' sonny ordered defiantly, the server reluctantly put down her phone and typed in her order.

'sugar. So much better.' I muttered under my breath, sighing as the masterpiece of a drink was handed over to the hands of sonny Munroe.

'what was that?' the server asked, staring eagerly at me.

'nothing.' I muttered.

'so, what would you like to order?' the server asked perkily.

'uh, a black coffee, no sugar.' I said quickly. 'I'll pay for both.' I carried on, pulling out my wallet.

'oh, that's not necessary, if you'll maybe sign a picture for me?' the girl asked, running her fingers through her shortish wavy brown hair.

'sure, see sonny everyone love Macken-' I started gloating to sonny about how my show is more popular than hers until the server slipped out the picture from under the desk.

'what _is_ that?' sonny asked, running over to stare at the picture on the counter. It was a picture from when I was in the hospital with SPS and I was holding sonnys hands and staring into her eyes. Someone had photo shopped it so it said 'Channy' in fancy writing underneath and there was some other pictures of sonny and I from various times over the past year.

'where did you get these pictures from? That was a closed ward!' I snarled.

'and you keep _this_ under your desk?' sonny asked sceptically, looking at the girl strangely.

'yeah, you guys are so cute together.' she replied beaming back at us.

'oh no, no, no. we're not together!' I blurted out, trying to ignore the hurt expression on sonny's face.

'well you should be! Now can you sign it or not?' the girl asked impatiently, shaking the picture violently at us.

'okay then, who are we signing this too?' I asked, pulling out my special 'signing' Sharpie and putting the lid in my mouth.

'Hannah!' she cried excitedly. Sonny wandered over to me and took the Sharpie out of my hand. She also took the picture and put it in front of her.

'okay, To Hannah, although we don't believe in us, love always Chad and sonny (or as you call us, 'channy')' sonny recited, writing it down on the picture. 'There you go.' she said, passing the picture back over.

'why didnt you let me sign my own name at least?' I whined at sonny.

'because chaddy, you would have written something degrading about me or my cast.' sonny said, sauntering up to me. She held my cheek with the softest of touches and I stared into her eyes. She seemed to stare back until she pulled out the harpies and scribbled something on my cheek.

'WHAT HAVE YOU WRITTEN ON MY CHEEK?' I screamed, running into the men's toilets. Hesitantly I looked into the mirror and deciphered the black writing on my cheek. 'I 'heart' AM?' I whispered to myself. I walked back out into Starbucks to where sonny was stood giggling with the Hannah behind the desk.

'you worked it out, chaddy?' sonny said teasingly, Hannah just stood laughing until tears rolled down her face.

'no, actually. Why do I love mornings?' I asked, feeling a little stupid. I took my hand away from my cheek revealing the permanent monstrosity on my cheek.

'you don't know?' sonny asked softly. 'never mind then.'

'shall we have our drinks then? Before you write something else about a time of day on my face in permanent marker?' I asked, picking up both our drinks.

'okay, can we sit on the edge over there? Its got a great view of the rink.' sonny said, going back to her perky self.

'but there's no seats! I don't wanna sit on the floor!' I complained.

'I just cleaned it before you came in!' chipped in Hannah.

'see! Come on!' sonny begged pleadingly, turning the famous big brown puppy-dog eyes on me.

'ugh, fine.' I groaned, giving in.

'fine!' sonny said gleefully.

'good!'

'good!'

'so are we good?'

'oh my gosh we are so good!' Hannah screeched, throwing her arms around the two of us and snapped a picture on her phone. 'facebook!' she cried, before typing into her phone excitedly.

'o-kay then.' I said, pushing her off us and pulled back from sonny who was still in my arms. Sonny grabbed my hand and dragged me to the end of the balcony thing trying to ignore the sparks. Sonny sat down straight away dangling her legs over the end of the balcony and sipping her hot chocolate excitedly. I gave out a groan before joining her down there, staring out over the ice rink. Sonny's drink was finished a very short time later and she quickly skipped to the counter to give the cup back, meanwhile I set my still hot coffee down on the slightly raised edge of the balcony and let my arms drop to my sides. Before I knew it, sonny bounced back and slipped down next to me with that smile that only she could do. Her feet bumped mine so I looked up at her, our eyes met but sonny quickly looked away to the empty rink again. Feeling slightly rejected I looked at the floor we sat on and noticed how close our hands were and felt a sudden urge to take her hand in mine. But a sudden shout from sonny snapped me out of it.

'Look who it is!' she said excitedly pointing at two figures gliding onto the ice.

'I don't know who it is, we're all the way up here and they're obviously not important enough to be known by me!' I said, popping my collar and winking at a blushing sonny.

'stop being so conceited and watch!' exclaimed sonny, leaning so far over the edge I was almost scared she might fall. Almost. I do not like a random, no matter how cute she is. Stupid cute.

But I did as she said and despite the little to nothing I knew about ice-skating I could tell these two were good. The amazing way they glides, twisting and turning. Jumping and dancing in perfect synchronisation. They did things I didnt know were possible wearing clunky boots with blades on ice no less. The thought that this was expected of sonny and I in a couple of months, with the romantic looks and the touches in places that would be uncomfortable with a frenemy, but for some reason I felt excited, intrigued? I don't know, but it was a very strange feeling. I could see sonny blush once again beside me and I knew she was having similar thoughts to me. A sudden movement and noise behind me, caused the both of us to jump and the lukewarm coffee next to me to go tumbling down onto the ice below with a echoing sound of breaking pot.

'WHAT WAS THAT?' the blonde girl on the ice screeched staring up at where sonny, I and whoever made us jump were sat, followed by the other skater a blonde guy turning to stare up.

'that's Kaitlyn and Adam Freeman. They're your main competitors in the competition in a month.' Sam said, smiling smugly. Sonny turned to em and we stared at each other in horror.

**oooooh very slight drama ;-) **

**did that sound filler-ish to you? It might be just me :-/**

**did anyone get the AM bit? If your loyal to swac you should definitely get it :) and Hannah is based off one of my best friends who will probably never read this, oh well!**

**I'll make you a deal, if you review this story and I get lets say 5 reviews at least for this chapter, I wont leave you hanging for a month or so. Just until I've updated shiver (which you should check out by the way)**

**love**

**Riona**

**xxx**


End file.
